Letters to California!
by Moonstar66
Summary: In case the title wasn't clear enough, I want you guys to send me letters asking any and all questions about me and my insane life amongst my huge family. Will be rated M for possible language .
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Myself!

Name: Anastasia Moone-Jones

Nickname(s): Ana (pretty much everyone), Anya (Russia), Nana (Italy), or Kitten/Kitty/Neko (anyone who feels like it).

State/ Country: California, USA

State Nickname: The Golden State, Goldy (by America)

Age: looks, 15

Hair: dark brown-black (works hard to keep herself from looking like a dumb blonde like most California girls)

Eyes: dark chocolate brown, change to dark blue when angry.

Skin: light tan (stays inside a lot, but still goes out on a regular basis)

Height: 5'2 (I like being short – It's useful!)

Weight: 110 lbs

Outfit

-Black dress pants, tight jeans, or tight/loose camouflage pants.

-Black or white tank top.

-Black or white dress shirt.

-Black trench coat/overcoat (only on occasion, when it's really cold out)

-A black fedora hat with a black band.

-Prefers not wearing shoes, but if she has to, she likes wearing sandals or black leather boots, knee-high.

NOTES

-Unlike her brother and a bunch of her other siblings, she has no problem with Russia or a multitude of her brother's enemies. She doesn't hold grudges for very long unless it's something very unscrupulous towards her.

-Enjoys playing with weapons like guns or bows and arrows or swords.

-Loves anime and manga.

-Very open to anything gay or unusual. Loves occult and magic. One of the few of her siblings left that are able to see England's magical friends.

-Likes places like water parks and forests to hike in. Enjoys beaches as well, but prefers not to get too close to the sea life (it grosses her out).

-Anything else, you'll have to ask about!

-BTW, ANY AND ALL RUSSIA, SPAIN, OR GREECE LETTERS WILL BE DENIED AND IGNORED BECAUSE I HAVE PLANS FOR THEM (CUE EVIL LAUGHTER.)


	2. Chapter 2: How YOU Doin! lolz!

Dear World,

'Lo guys! This is California, or as you can call me, Anastasia or any of my other numerous nicknames.

I want to know what you guys want to know. I'm pretty open to anything you guys wanna know, so ask away without any worry! If you get too pervy (FRANCE), then my reply will depend on my mood that day.

So send on in your letters and find out how I'll answer!

Later dudes~!

Anastasia Moone-Jones, California


	3. Letter Number 1: Corsica 1!

Hello, California. My name is Corsica.

I was wondering, do you hate your family as much as i do? I despise Papa

France, and Paris and her stupid obnoxious accent. They don't seem to like me either. I don't see why Papa France wont let me have my damn independence!

Anyways... i got off topic... Who in your family do you hate, or find annoying?

Bien amicalement~

Corsica

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Bonjour Corsica~! (That's right, I know French.)

I don't hate the majority of my family. Some of them can be extremely annoying (coughTexascough), and also huge bullies (), but they're still my family.

France hated and Paris obnoxious? Pssshhh. **That** is an understatement. Those two could win awards for that kind of thing. I mean seriously, can you name one nation or city that _doesn't _dislike those two? (Quebec doesn't count because he has the hots for Paris).

France is a bastard, that's why. Damn perverted, bearded, rapist. If he bothers you in that way, come over to my house, I'll take out my shotgun. ***evil smile* **

**Hated/Annoying family members:** Tennessee, North and South Carolina, Texas, Nebraska, Ohio, Idaho, and Hawaii.

I try not to hate _too_ much…

Hope that answered all of your questions!

See ya~!

Anastasia Moone-Jones, California


	4. Letter Number 2: Corsica 2!

Bonsoir mon amie California~

Ah, bon~ Not all Americans are idiots, then.

I don't really consider the french jerks my family... Veneziano and Romano are more like Papas to me than the fuck-faced bastard.. Not that I'd want to be under their control either.

France is a perverted rapist... But he's learned his lesson, i believe. I actually knocked him unconscious with a lamp when he tried that with me. (A lamp was really the closest thing i got my hands on) The poor lamp shattered, too. I was mad at him for breaking that lamp for a while… It was my favorite.

I think if he ever DOES try that, i just might come over. Taking a bullet to the head would be a good experience for him~

Avec mes amitiés,

Corsica

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Ah, Ciao amico mio!

True, not all of us are idiots (though most of us are… .)

Good. Those damn Frenchies don't deserve you. How are my italian buddies? I wouldn't want to be under their control either…

If you send me a picture of the lamp, I can make a perfect replica if you want. I am a pretty good artist (it comes from the early years when all of those artsy types came to my place…)

I got your back. We has to watch each other's backs, you and I. damn perverted frogs like to molest us. * **puts on cool sunglasses * **We'll beat, their ASSES.

Ciao, mia bella,

Anastasia Moone-Jones, California


	5. Letter Number 3: Wisconsin 1!

Hello California

It's me Wisconsin if you don't remember I was sitting next to Michigan at last

years Christmas party. If you still don't remember me that's ok no one else

remembers me.

So how have you been lately? I hope you are doing well. How was this years

holiday party I don't know cause I didn't get an invite. Did anything

blackmail worthy happen that you know of ?

Sincerely

Samantha L. Jones

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Dearest Wisconsin,

Of COURSE I remember you. You gave me an extra slice of cake you had stolen from Florida, who had thought it had been Chicago who had stolen it, and then they got into a wicked fistfight, Nice job, my sister, Respect.

I've been doing good. It's gotten pretty freaking cold over here, where I'm holed up for the winter. The East Bay is NOT supposed to get within the 40's!

This years holiday party was kinda fun. The best part was when America declared that a newest Christmas party tradition would be that we all play Truth or Dare for four hours straight. I learned a _lot_ of things about our fellow states, and I'll tell you about it all. Maybe we could get together for lunch sometime soon…?

Didn't get an invite? BLASPHEMY! Next year, just come with me if you don't get an invite. I'll make sure you get in.

Tons of blackmail. TONS.

Laterz,

Anastasia Moone-Jones


	6. Letter Number 4: Corsica 3!

'Allo, mon amie~

I actually don't know how the Italies are doing.. I haven't talked to them

recently. I'll have to call them I suppose.

I tried to put the lamp back together.. it didn't work. I cut myself on the

glass a few times so i just gave up. I'll have to get on the internet and look

for one that looks relatively similar to mine, then. Thank you~

Its good to know someone's got my back, parce que I'm pretty sure no one over

here in Europe has mine. Damn bastards..

Au revior, mon amie California,

Corsica

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Corsica,

Sounds nice. Tell them I say hi.

I'll make you one for free. Screw the internet. They screw you over. Just give me a picture.

You could always ask Greece if you can't find me. He's a good friend of mine. If you run to him and tell him what's up and that I sent you, he'll sic his cat army on them. Guaranteed No France. And France'll be scared of cats forever. It's awesome.

Au revoir, ma ami,

Anastasia Moone-Jones


	7. Letter Number 5: Wisconsin 2!

Anastasia

Lol yea I remember that we both sat there and watched and I won a bet on who

would win ah good times good times.

40 I would be outside in a tee shirt at 40 it gets -30 where I am 40 is a

touch cold compared to that you drama queen try staying here for the winter.

That's awesome I can't wait until next years party. Yea we should meet up I'm

free next weekend how about we meet up at one of our places then.

Aww thanks Anya I'll go to you if I don't get one your a doll thanks.

You get anything on dad?

Sincerely

Samantha L. Jones

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Sam,

Definitely good times.

I'm not trying to be a drama queen. I'm just not used to cold weather at all. In the East Bay, it's usually in the 60s year round. You should come stay here sometimes if it's that bad over there.

Come to my place. I'll introduce you to some of my other friends.

Invites are my specialty. Anyone forgets you again, you let me know. I'll get Mattie and we'll all kick their asses.

Dad? I don't have a dad. OH! You must be talking about Alfie. Al isn't my dad. I'm one of the states that was originally inhabited by Mama Native America's people, so he's my brother. I'm pretty old actually…

Damn.

But yes, I do have a ton on him. I've known him since he was a tiny baby. Course, he never saw me. Mama Native America always hid me.

Till we meet soon,

Anastasia Moone-Jones


	8. Letter Number 6: Wisconsin 3!

Dear Anya

All right I was messing with you I know the temperature difference and I'll

have to take you up on that next winter I may finally get a tan and Minnesota

will stop calling me albino.

Thanks you are too sweet. Mattie? Do you mean uncle Canada?

Oh right I'll have to remember that and now you can help me get dirt on him

when I need it this is awesome.

Sincerely

Samantha

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Sammie,

kk. you gotta be careful when you mess with me like that. Al says I take everything too seriously.

Sure! You're always welcome. I'll even take you up hiking and camping in Yosemite. It'll be fun!

Yah. Mattie is Canada. I give people I like nicknames.

Always willing to help a fellow blackmailer!

Love and rainbows,

Anastasia Moone-Jones


	9. Letter Number 7: Wisconsin 4!

Anya

Ok I'll take note of that it is kinda funny how you and dad are siblings but

total opposites.

Yea that sounds fun and you can come here when ever and we can hike through

the blue hills or some nature trails here.

Yea i've noticed that you do that.

Yep blackmailers were as thick as thieves.

Sincerely

Sam

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Sammy,

Not _total_ opposites, besides, you have to take in to account the fact that Al was raised by England for quite a while when England kept mom from him.

It'd be fun to do that. I love hiking!

A lot of my nicknames don't just have to do with people's names though. I'll also call people foods I like. Like, Mattie is Maple, and Al is Burger, and Iggy is Tea, and Greece is Pudding. It just depends on what I decide upon. You can be Cupcake! ^w^

Damn straight.

Toodles!

Anastasia Moone-Jones


	10. Letter Number 8: Wisconsin 5!

Anya

You do have a point but you two still have a lot of differences between the

two of you. You right England could be the reason.

Yea hiking is fun I prefer canoeing but hiking is fun too.

That is kinda funny but why do you call Greece pudding? Shure you can call me

Cupcake thats fine.

Sam

6

6

6

Cupcake,

Shrug. England probably is the reason, but would you like to tell me just how you think we're different? Who knows, you could be wrong.

I like hiking. I've never actually been canoeing. Would mind teaching me?

As I stated before: I give people nicknames based on foods I like. I like pudding. XD

Thanks for letting me call you cupcake.

-Anastasia Moone-Jones


	11. Letter Number 9: Wisconsin 6!

Anya

Well the difference is you seem a lot more calm and mellow also a lot more

observant.

Of course I'll teach you and the best way to Lear is to do it so I'll take you

out on a lake and have some fun teaching you.

Oh ok lol I thought that it may have something to do with Greece himself.

Cupcake

6

6

6

Cupcake,

Heh. Just wait till you see me when I'm having fun. Al isn't the only one of us with huge lungs, eh?

Sounds awesome! :D

Nonono. Although there _was_ that one year at Christmas time… but that was _after_ I'd given him that nickname…

Snicker, snicker.

-Anastasia Moone-Jones, California

Anya~ 3


	12. Letter Number 10: Wisconsin 7!

Anya

Yea you do seem like you could really let loose bit dads like that all the

time.

It is and we have a lot of lakes or rivers to choose from.

I have a feeling that I don't want to know why you snickering.

Cupcake

6

6

6

Cupcake,

Ja. I might act serious a lot, but I'm pretty laid back. It's one of the reasons we get along so well. Well, that, and our mutual hatred for Turkey. Damn bastard…

Can't wait!

You're right. You're too young. You don't want to know what happened. Just as a note of warning though, never be alone with a drunk Greece and a bowl of pudding. Just don't.

-Anastasia Moone-Jones, California


	13. Letter Number 11: Wisconsin 8!

Anya

Yea I can see you point you two balance each other out personality wise. Why

do you hate Mr. Turkey so much?

Yea it's going to be awsome.

Um all right then noted and that sounds like it was really weird.

Cupcake

6

6

6

Cupcake,

Yeah. I get that a lot.

Why do I hate turkey so much? Simple. Because he's a pillaging, murdering, raping bastard. Besides, he used to have a crush on me and went to great lengths to get me to go out with him. It didn't stop until I final told America, who got together with Canada, England, Greece, Russia, Spain, and Romano, who all got together and cornered and threatened him with guns until he promised to leave me alone.

Besides, he doesn't shave enough, and facial hair is disgusting.

Damn straight.

Don't think to hard on it.

Love and kittens,

Anastasia Moone-Jones, California


	14. Letter Number 12: Illinois 1!

Dear Kitty,

Hiya! Since I over looked at Wisconsin when she was writin' a letter to ya, I

decided to write to ya too! Y'know, it was actually me, Illinois, who got in

a fistfight because of Wissy! Chicago is one of my cities, don't feel bad

though, everyone gets us mixed up. We're technically twins.

I miss mommy . . . . Like ya, Native Americans lived on my land, until Alfred

came along . . . I still miss her.

Well, on a happier note, I started my own letter thingy! So far I only have

one letter, it was from the Ural Mountain District (thats in Russia btw)! Also

known as Leo! He's very nice actually! Since this year there wasn't any snow

at my place he invited me to come over. His place was a bit creepy, but, it

was fun playin' in the snow! Well, see ya!

Ya sista,

Alexis M. Jones (Illinois)

P.S I find it kinda funny that even though my mommy is Native America, I still

have Alfred's last name . . . oh . . . What a messed up past ... Oh Well! ^.^

6

6

6

Alexis,

I see. My mistake. I'll try not to make too many more of them. ^-^"

Yeah. I miss her too. Most of the time though, she'll come visit me on the day of old Native American celebrations. You should come over some time during these times. I'm not sure why she visits me, but it might have something to do with the number of reservations I have. Mama loved Alfred too. He was one of her children to the end. Too bad Iggy didn't understand her, or things would have played out much differently.

Hm. Maybe I'll write you sometime. Sounds like fun! Oh, you spoke to Leo? How nice! I know him because I'm good friends with Russia. Odd story there… But yes, playing in the snow is _very_ fun.

Sisters for life,

Anastasia Moone-Jones

P.S. Well, I'm not sure if you remember, but most of us took Al's last name onto our own (if we had any) after he became the new America. I, personally, chose Moone as my other last name, because of all of my shoreline, and how because of it, I'm affected greatly by the moon's phases.

Yeah, our past was about as messed up as they could get. Hehehe. -_-"


	15. Letter Number 13: Wisconsin 9!

Anya

Yea I'll bet you did.

Ooh I see I didn't know that. Why does the facial hair thing bother you I

think some facial hair is cute.

Totally it will be

All right I won't

Cupcake

6

6

6

Cupcake,

Yes I did.

I don't really know why facial hair bothers me so much. I just find it really gross and unattractive. Meh. But that's just me. In fact, I prefer little to know body hair at all. So, anyone who wants to date me, has to undergo massive shaving/waxing.

Hence, why I have had mostly little to no takers for my affections.

Can't wait to learn, next week, right?

Good. You won't be totally catatonic and scarred for life just yet. Espect to be, the longer you know me.

-Anastasia Moone-Jones


	16. Letter Number 14: Wisconsin 10!

Anya

Really that's interesting it's never really bothered me that much unless the

had like a massive beard or something like that. Yea that could be a reason

for that.

Can't wait to teach and yea it's next week.

Alll right but I've heard some really weird thing when New York forgers I'm in

the room.

Cupcake

6

6

6

Cupcake,

Yeah. I'm really weird, I know, but, who really gives a fuck?

YAYZ~!

Trust me. This was beyond weird. I didn't even know pudding could be used in such ways… O.O

-Anastasia Moone-Jones, California

P.S. I've been writing letters to Illinois. You should try it! ^-^


	17. Letter Number 15: Alaska 1!

California,

Hello. I was wondering how you were lately...

I hope you're well...

With love,

Alexis Braginsky-Jones [The State of Alaska]

6

6

6

Sup Aly!

I'm doin' great! I'm gonna go out with Wisconsin soon! Should I ask if you can come too? I love hanging out with my fave little sis!

How's Ivan by the way? I miss him. Al has been keeping him as far from me as possible ever since he found out I slept with him… I want to see him so bad! You're not still mad at him. Right?

Cuddles and slight fear for your wrath,

Anastasia Moone-Jones, California


	18. Letter Number 16: Wisconsin 11!

Anya

Yea your right better weird than boring

It's nice to see you so enthuse about the lessons.

Wow and I thought New York was strange I've heard alot of freaky stuff at her

place.

Cupcake

P.S

All right I will

6

6

6

Cupcake,

Damn straight.

It's gonna be awesome~!

Trust me, _none_ of the other states have done _half_ the shit I've pulled off. Like that time I was with Russia for too long, or the time I got locked in a closet with Spain, or that time with Germany and Italy and a bowl of pasta… don't ask.

-Anastasia Moone-Jones, California

P.S. YAY~! ^w^


	19. Letter Number 17: Illinois 2!

Dear Kitty,

Ah, thats alright! Don't sweat it! ^.^

Really? Thanks! I would love to! Ya, I know! ^.^ You'r right. I just don't

understand that old nag!

Thanks so much for writtin' to me, it means a lot! Ya friends with Russia?

Huh, he seems a bit scary, but so does Leo, he's probably just misunderstood.

Ya sista,

Alexis M. Jones (Illinois)

P.S. Oh thats right! Heh heh, silly me. That's pretty awesome if ya ask me! I

know right! First with mama, then with Al, then got big futuristic cities.

What's next? We'll all soon be flying states! Well, Al did always wants to be

a super hero.

6

6

6

Alexis,

I still feels bad… ;^;

I'm a bit more that friends with him… .

Your kitty sis,

Anastasia Moone-Jones, California

P.S. If I was a super hero, I'd have the power to have any power I want. Or shape-shifting, whichever I was allowed to choose. ^w^


	20. Letter Number 18: Wisconsin 12!

Anya

Yep lol embrace the wierd go crazy.

Damn straight it is.

Yea you'll always be the wild one among us states. It's better for what's left

of my sanity to not ask what happened with Spain or with Germany and Italy.

Cupcake

P.S

Just sent the letter waiting for a reply.

6

6

6

Cupcake,

Ja.

Totally.

Damn straight. Bitches got nothing on me! You're probably right about that.

Anastasia Moone-Jones, California


	21. Letter Number 19: Alaska 2!

California,

You are? I haven't seen Wisconsin in forever! Sure, I'd love to come. ./.

Don't say that... I can't be your favorite.

I haven't heard from big brother Russia in a while... BUT I CAN SEE HIM FROM

MY HOUSE! I love that joke... Wait, YOU SLEPT TOGETHER? I'm sort of still

angry at him, but that was because of that fact that he SOLD ME FOR 7.2

MILLION!

With love and some wrath,

Alexis Braginsky-Jones [The State Of Alaska]

6

6

6

Alexis,

Yeah. Kk, I'll ask! ^w^

You are TOTALLY my fave sibling! Word bitches! ^x^

Oh really. O-oh. You didn't know about that? **Nervous laughter** W-well, you see… It's kinda like… what happened was…Ah, fuck it. Yes, I did. No killing him! I've slept with other people too, not that big a deal… **grumble, grumble**

Don't be mad! I'm sure he had his reasons! Besides, you were already attached to this continent! Also, if he hadn't, you wouldn't be my cute little sister! ^w^

As a bonus, you're also not totally creepy like Minnesota whose always trying to sleep with me! **Shudders**

She reminds me of Ivan's sister Natalia… Pure. Evil.

Cuddles and love,

Anastasia Moone-Jones, California


	22. Letter Number 20: Wisconsin 13!

Anya

Yea totally

Lol Your most likely right no one is stranger than you. Yea I've learned not

to ask.

Cupcake

6

6

6

Cupcake,

WHEE!

Da. You learn fast. Is good.

-Anastasia Moone-Jones, California

P.S. These letters are getting super short! We should find more to talk about! Any suggestions?

P.P.S. can Alaska come with us on our trip? **puppy dog eyes** pretty pleeeeaaaasseee? 0-0


	23. Letter Number 21: Kentucky 1!

Mail from Kentucky

California,

WHY HAVE YOU BEEN THE POSTER CHILD FOR LIBERALISM FOR SO LONG! WHAT HAPPENED

TO MY LITTLE SISTER THAT KICKED THE S**T OUT OF MEXICO! NOW YOUR SCARED OF

FIREARMS! I WENT DOWN TO BUY A FIREARM FOR NO REASON AND THEY ARRESTED ME! WHY

CAN'T I USE MY OWN DRIVERS LICENSE TO WRITE A CHECK! WHY DO I HAVE TO BORROW

YOUR'S TO WRITE A CHECK! WHY DO YOU THINK EVERYTHING CAUSES CANCER! WHY DO YOU

HAVE AN ANIT-SPANKING LAW! WHY DID YOU TAKE THE TOYS OUT OF HAPPY MEALS! WHY

ARE YOU SO INTERESTED IN ADULT MOVIES! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY INNOCENT LITTLE

SISTER! WHY!

6

Kentucky,

… (0o0)

Okay, now that the culture shock is over…

It's the people inside me who have control over what I'm poster child for, not me.

I can still kick the shit out of Mexico but I don't really need to right now. And since i have a high ratio of Mexican myself, it'd probably be considered self-hate racism if I were totally against all of them.

NOT SCARED OF FIREARMS. It happens to be an extra precaution since if you have a firearms license from one state, which does NOT mean you can use it in another. Again, not me who's worried, just the people who live in my state. Our clerks probably only know how to check ours for flaws or fakeness.

See above for answer. It might not be a real check or license, and we can only really check our own with full surety that we can tell.

I DO NOT THINK THAT EVERYTHING CAUSES CANCER! I'm just more cautious than most people and have conducted extensive research over different things,

…WHEN THE HELL DID THEY EVEN MAKE THAT LAW? Motherfucken bastards… I'm pissed off now.

Don't ask me. I miss them too, personally.

**perverted smile** Because I spend too much time with Japan, Greece, and Russia. And they're all HUGE perverts. I like watching them, not for release, but to learn for future references.

I grew up. I'm still pretty innocent, especially compared to you guys, but I am pretty old now.

That should be it, feel free to write again.

Love,

Anastasia Moone-Jones, California


End file.
